Murasakiiro Amethyst
アメジスト}} is a main character appearing in the ''Sky Pretty Cure'' Series. She is the human alter ego of , the Pretty Cure of dreams. Amethyst is actually nice girl with a cool personality. But ever since her sister and mother died, she has closed herself from the outside and even her father. Amethyst’s character quote is . History Personal Information Basic Statistics *'Name:' Amethyst Murasakiiro *'Japanese:' 紫色 アメジスト *'Birthday:' February 24th *'Zodiac:' Pisces *'Birthplace:' Feather-Castletown *'Height:' 1,65 *'Weight:' 57 kg *'Blood Type:' B *'Species:' Human *'Personal Quote:' It will be fine! *'Habit(s):' *'Favorite...' **'Food:' Toast Hawaii, Pizza **'Color:' Ultramarine, Midnight Blue **'Music:' rock 'n' roll Fears Amethyst throughout the series hardly shows any fears and almost acts like she isn't afraid of anyting. However, it is known that since she lost her mother and sister during a car accident, she is afraid to lose anyone else that's important to her. Most importantly, she is afraid of losing her father one day. So the only known fear of Amethyst is losing a loved person that has an important role to her. Dreams Based on the dream she had back as a five-year-old, Amethyst tries her best to become an author once she leaves school. This dream is based on what she said when she was five years old. Back then, she stated she "wants to be like her mother". Her mother, on the other hand was a popular author, who was mostly known for her books for children. Even though Amethyst thought this goal was unobtainable a while back, she is confident she can make it today. Skills *'Athletic Skills:' Amethyst is not seen practicing sport a lot. However, she is somehow pretty sporty and knows dancing, though she never shows it. She has good stamina and can run pretty fast, throw and jump far. Amethyst also is pretty strong and could beat up some people. *'Academic Skills:' Amethyst's academic skills are unknown, however, it is known that she doesn't have much problems at school and is an average student. She has a lot common knowledge, which she uses in all day situations. *'Other Skills:' Amethyst has shown to have pretty good writing skills. Amethyst has a creative mind and can write down her ideas pretty well. General Information Personality Amethyst is a calm and pretty cold young girl. She tends to close herself from others and is always cold towards people she doesn’t know. Amethyst has her own way to see things and describes other ways of thinking as idiotic, if they are too strange in her opinion. She likes calm moments and dislikes people being too active all the time. However, she also has something against people who are too calm. Besides her strict and cold nature on the outside, she also has a cute and nice character inside. She feels a little lonely, though she doesn’t admit it. Amethyst likes reading and writing stories. And once she has warmed up towards others, she is a lot nicer and tries to accept their way of thinking. Clothing Style The cool tsundere, Amethyst has an easy way of clothing herself. She likes dark colors like purple or black. However, sometimes she even wears brighter colors. She has no real preferences what to wear or not. But she wouldn't wear any Lolita Fashions, except for the Gothic, which match her personality, as she says. Casual In civilian, Amethyst wears a black tank top and a purple skirt. Over the top, she wears a grey jacket that ends under her chest and at the height of her elbows. Some golden pearls are attached to the collar of the jacket. She wears a golden pendant which hands down a silver chain. The pendant resembles a heart with a circle. She wears greyish brown boots with dark red trims. She has black hair that reaches to her shoulders and grey eyes. In the winter seasons, Amethyst wears a white top with a brown vest over it and a violet scarf with a purple plaid pattern on it. She wears dark blue jeans and light brown boots that end under her knees. Uniforms As a student of Tsubasa Public Middle School, she wears the normal uniform for girls, which consits off a greyish-purple shirt of which the sleeves are rolled up to the upper half of the upper arm. Over the pocket of the shirt, a white wing - the school's symbol - is located and a purple tie is tied around the neck. The skirt of the uniform is slightly plated and is black colored, while a trim at the end is purple. The students wear silver shoes with black socks that reach to the knees. The winter uniform looks just the same, only that the sleeves of the shirt aren't rolled up. Pretty Cure As Cure Lavender her hair a bit longer and turns purple. Her eyes also turn purple. She wears a purple dress with some black cloth hanging over it. The cloth is not transparent and resembles a jacket. A silver band is tied around her body, a bit over her chest. A pink and purple heart is attached to the silver band and two black colored sleeves come from the band. She wears a black skirt with a diamond shaped buckle. Her Rainbow Pact is attached to the belt. She wears purple boots with silver trims and a pink ribbon attached to each. She wears dark purple stockings. Precious Cure Lavender, her hair color and length stay the same but now a lavender bow is tied in her hair at the back of her head. Her outfit changes to a sleeve less blueish purple dress. A double layered cloth is tied around the dress and her left shoulder. The cloth is colored in purple colors and has a golden trim. There is a purple heart brooch attached to the golden trim. The heart also has a golden trim and two purple ribbons hang down from it. She wears a dark purple fabric around her hips replacing her belt. A purple bow with a light blue diamond and rainbow colored beads are attached to the fabric. She wears white boots with purple trims and purple details. Movie Casual In The Legend of the Rainbow Jewels, Amethyst wears a dark red, shoulder free top whose sleeves reach a bit over her elbows. Underneath the top, she wears a black, long sleeved top that is very tight. She wears dark blue jean shorts. She wears lavender colored sneakers and the pendant she always wears. Relationships Etymology - Murasakiiro comes from meaning "purple", an obvious reference to her alter ego Cure Lavender and the color she represents. And meaning "color". Together, Murasakiiro means "purple" or "purple colored". So her complete last name is a reference to Cure Lavender. - Amethyst is a purple quartz believed by the ancient Romans to prevent drunkenness. The word amethyst comes from the Greek word "amethystus" meaning not drunken, or intoxicated. Amethyst is a semiprecious stone and is the traditional birthstone for February.https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Amethyst Cure Lavender - Her Cure Alias Lavender is based on the given name which comes from the English word for the aromatic flower or the pale purple colour. The name Lavender is a derivative of the Latin word "lavare," which means "to wash". It was a herb used for bathing rituals in Roman times.http://www.behindthename.com/name/lavender Nicknames - Ame is the way FairySina calls Amethyst. As an actual Japanese word, means "rain", but this has nothing to do with Amethyst. - Another nickname for Amethyst, used by FairySina. The name "Amy" comes form the old French name Amée meaning "beloved". The epiosde title of ''The Final'' episode 3 also includes her nickname. Pretty Cure Cure Lavender is Amethyst's alter ego. Cure Lavender is the Pretty Cure of the purple rainbow. She is Cure Heather's direct partner and caretaker of the purple guard. Cure Lavender is the Pretty Cure of dreams, who fight alongside the Pretty Cure of love. She performs attack with the Color Palette and transforms with the mythical Rainbow Pact. Her transformation speech is "Double Rainbow Painting!". In the German dubs, Lavender introduces herself with "Erstrahle, glanz der Träume! Cure Lavender!", which can be translated as "Shine, glory of dreams! Cure Lavender!". Weapons * - Cure Heather and Cure Lavender's main attack item that the two need to perform their attacks. * - Cure Heather and Cure Lavender's primary weapons, after the Color Palette has been destroyed. Precious Cure Lavender is Cure Lavender's super form from Legend of the Rainbow Jewels. As Precious Cure Lavender, her hair color and length stay the same but now a lavender bow is tied in her hair at the back of her head. Her outfit changes to a sleeve less blueish purple dress. A double layered cloth is tied around the dress and her left shoulder. The cloth is colored in purple colors and has a golden trim. There is a purple heart brooch attached to the golden trim. The heart also has a golden trim and two purple ribbons hang down from it. She wears a dark purple fabric around her hips replacing her belt. A purple bow with a light blue diamond and rainbow colored beads are attached to the fabric. She wears white boots with purple trims and purple details. Along with her friends, Cure Lavender is able to perform Precious Espoir Illumination in her Precious mode. Attacks *'Lovely Color Wave:' Cure Heather and Cure Lavender's finisher. First, Pink rises her arms to the sky shouting: "The star of the night!" And Purple shouts: "Grant Pretty Cure the Color Palette!" Then the Color Palette appears and Heather and Lavender grab it. The girls activate it by pressing the pink and purple buttons at the side. Then the four stars shine and the Cures shout: "The star of Love and the Star of Dreams!" Then the Heaven Crystal-like crystal starts glowing and the Cures shout: "Pretty Cure! Lovely Color Wave!" Then they rise the Palette to the sky, holding it over their heads, releasing a big pink and purple stream towards the monster, which is then purified. *'Dreamy Kiss:' Cure Heather and Cure Lavender's second finisher. First, the two Cures appear in front of a sparkling white background. "The heart of love!" Cure Heather shouts, stretching her one hand away from her body. The other hand is holding Cure Lavender's hand, who is shouting: "The flower of dreams!" She also stretched her arm away from her body. Then sparkles in their colors flew to their fists. Above their heads, the Color Palette is hovering, glowing in pink and purple colors. "Become one!" Heather and Lavender call and the Palette sucks up all the sparkles. "Pretty Cure! Dreamy Kiss!" The two shout and the Palette releases a large, pink and purple ray that purifies the enemy. *'Soaring Starlight Lumière:' First, Cure Heather and Cure Lavender grab each other's hands and shout, "Our hearts are become one!" Then, they put each one hand to the front and grab pink and purple colored star fragments. These fragments turn into the Dulcet Rods. Then, they shout, "Illuminate, miraculous Dulcet Rod!". Then, the girls appear in front of a purple, pink, sparklying background with stars flying pass them. Cure Heather then calls, "Resonate, great heart of love!" and draws a pink line. Then, Cure Lavender calls, "Deliver, great heart of dreams!" and together draws a purple line. Together, the two girls drew a heart, that was filled with sparkles. Then, the two put their rods to the center of the heart and shouted, "Strike with the power of the stars!" and the heart turned into a bright white heart. As they shouted. "Soaring Starlight Lumière!" The heart was shot towards the enemy, which was purified and surrounded by little stars. Transfromation "Double Rainbow Painting!" - Double Rainbow Painting is the official transformation speech used by Rubellit and Amethyst to transform into Cure Heather and into Cure Lavender in Sky Pretty Cure ~Rainbow Star~. First, the two girls appear in front of a pink and purple background. Then they shout: "Double Rainbow Painting!" and the Rainbow Pact starts glowing brightly until a light is released. The light passes the two girls and changes their hair. First it was shown how Rubellit's hair grew longer, then it was shown how Amethyst's hair changed its color and grew longer. Then the scene was split, showing that the eye colors of both girls have changed. Then the girls separate themselves and Rubellit draws a heart, which floats over her head down to her feet, letting her outfit appear and even styles her hair. Then Amethyst was shown drawing a flower, which does the same. Then another split screen, showing the girls getting their rainbow pacts. Then Heather introduces herself: "Color of Love! Cure Heather!" and Lavender introduces herself: "Color of dreams! Cure Lavender!". Then the two grab each other's hands and introduce themselves: "Our powers to protect the colors! We are Pretty Cure! Rainbow Star!" Songs As a main character, Amethyst's voice actor, Uchida Maaya has particated in several image songs for the character she voices: |-|Solo Songs= *Center of the World *Lunar Miracle *My Primrose *Northern Bellflower |-|Duets= *Futari Shojo no Monogatari (along with Sakura Ayane) |-|Group Songs= *Mirai, Kibou, Destiny! (Along with Hirano Aya, Taneda Risa, Iida Riho, Hanazawa Kana, Otsubo Yuka, Murakawa Rie, Sakura Ayane) *P R I S M (Along with Hirano Aya, Taneda Risa, Iida Riho, Hanazawa Kana, Otsubo Yuka, Murakawa Rie, Sakura Ayane) *Niji Tenshi no Karaa (Along with Hirano Aya, Taneda Risa, Iida Riho, Hanazawa Kana, Otsubo Yuka, Murakawa Rie, Sakura Ayane) *Forever Sky Pretty Cure ♥ (Along with Hirano Aya, Taneda Risa, Iida Riho, Hanazawa Kana, Otsubo Yuka, Murakawa Rie, Sakura Ayane) *Sekai ni Nijiiro (Along with Hirano Aya, Taneda Risa, Iida Riho, Hanazawa Kana, Otsubo Yuka, Murakawa Rie, Sakura Ayane, Ito Kanae) Trivia *Amethyst's birtday falls on February 24th while her star sign is Pisces. *Amethyst is the only Cure in Sky Pretty Cure ~Rainbow Star~ who didn't appear in Sky Pretty Cure. *Amethyst is the third Cure, who lost a family member, after Tsukikage Yuri and Kise Yayoi. *Amethyst is the first purple Cure having black as her sub color. *Cure Lavender is the first purple Pretty Cure to have dark purple colored hair. **However, she is the second Pretty Cure to have dark purple colored hair. The first were Cure Egret and Cure Windy from Futari wa Pretty Cure Splash★Star. *She is the only Sky ''Cure to share her initials with another ''Sky Cure. **She shares them with Amber: M'''. '''A. **She shares her initials with Madoka Aguri. *Cure Heather and Cure Lavender where the first pink-purple-team in the franchise. Later, they were followed by Cure Miracle and Cure Magical from Mahou Tsukai Pretty Cure!. *Cure Heather and Cure Lavender are the only Pretty Cures whose appearance doesn't change after they changed their civilian appearance. *Cure Lavender is the first Pretty Cure since Yes! Pretty Cure 5 GoGo! to not have her hair growing longer during transformation. *Cure Lavender is the first Pretty Cure whose actual powers are dreams. Other Cures, like Cure Dream from Yes! Pretty Cure 5 GoGo! were considered as the Pretty Cures of dreams, while had different powers (Hope and Crystals in Dream's case). *Amethyst is the second Cure who wants to be an author/novelist. The first was Akimoto Komachi. *Her first character song, Center of the World describes how she dealt with the lost of her mother and sister. **Additional, her second song, Lunar Miracle describes how she wants to thank Rubellit, and probably also the others, helping her to get over her grief. *As said in ''RELOADED'' Episode 22, Amethyst is represented by the Lavender which means "Faithful" in the language of flowers. Links *''Murasakiiro Amethyst / HaSky'' *''Murasakiiro Amethyst / Beautiful Sky'' References Category:Sky Pretty Cure Characters Category:Sky Pretty Cure ~Rainbow Star~ Category:Sky Pretty Cure ~Rainbow Star~ Character Category:Purple Cures Category:Characters Category:User:FairySina Category:Fairy Main Cures Category:FairyCures Category:Dream using Cures Category:Pretty Cures Category:Sky Pretty Cure Reloaded! Category:Sky Pretty Cure Reloaded! Characters Category:The Final Sky Pretty Cure Category:The Final Sky Pretty Cure Characters Category:FairySina Category:Female Characters